1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to electrical wiring in aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for depositing conductive materials on composite structures used for aircraft.
2. Background
Manufacturing aircraft is a complex process. Thousands of components may be manufactured and assembled to form an aircraft. These components include structural components, aircraft systems, control devices, passenger seating, storage compartments, and other suitable components. Some of these components include one or more composite materials.
To supply electricity to various aircraft systems, electrical wiring is installed throughout the aircraft. This electrical wiring may be run along the entire fuselage of the aircraft and supply different types of devices within the aircraft. For instance, electrical wiring may supply a control surface, a display device, a light, an appliance, and other types of devices. Electrical wiring also may be run through each wing to supply devices on the wing with power.
During installation, electrical wires are often mounted to aircraft structures in bundles. These bundles comprise a plurality of individual wires which transmit electrical power.
A number of additional components are needed to secure these wire bundles to the aircraft. For example, without limitation, connectors, disconnect panels, ties, fasteners, clamps, standoffs, spanner bars, brackets, spacers, and other components may be needed to hold the wire bundles in place. Each of these components may be manufactured separately and then installed in the aircraft by an operator.
To properly install the wire bundles, an operator may drill holes in an aircraft structure before inserting components used to hold the wire bundles. For example, an operator may drill holes in a composite skin panel to insert a fastener and a bracket to hold a wire bundle. These holes may be drilled at certain intervals for the brackets such that sagging of the wiring is reduced. An operator also may have to assemble the wire bundles using ties to hold the individual electrical wires together.
Performing these manufacturing and installation operations, as well others, may take more time than desired. As a result, the cost of manufacturing an aircraft may be increased. Additionally, manufacturing the wiring bundles, as well as the components used to secure these bundles to the aircraft, may add more weight and complexity to the aircraft than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.